The invention relates to oligopeptides extracted from bovine blood and to a method for their preparation and usage.
It has long been known that active substances which increase respiration and activate the metabolism can be prepared from bovine blood. Thus, for example, DE-PS No. 10 76 888 describes a method of extracting such active substances beneficial for respiration from bovine blood. The method involves fractionated deproteinization for removing the high molecular weight constituents, after which the blood is fermentatively degraded or subjected to dialysis with water and alcohols, whereupon the dialysate is subsequently freed of solvent and dried in a protective manner. The concentrates prepared according to this method improve the utilization of oxygen in the human organism and can therefore be used to treat any illness in which an oxygen deficiency is to be eliminated. In the Federal Republic of Germany, bovine blood dialysates are commercially available e.g. from the firms Byk Gulden, Solco and Chemische Werke Linz under the trade names "Actihaemyl", "Solcoseryl" and "Actovegin", which are used to treat peripheral and central circulatory disturbances and the conditions resulting therefrom. However, the problem with these blood dialysates and also with other organic extracts resides in the fact that the composition of such extracts varies a great deal depending on the conditions of the method of preparation. It has been possible in only a few instances up to the present to clarify the composition and structure of such peptides in detail. A clarification of the composition and structure permits standardization and perhaps synthesis of the active compounds. Moreover, because the many individual peptides in the dialysate have different activities and activities of differing intensities, concentration of the most active compounds and standardization are extremely desirable.
The invention therefore has as its object the development of new oligopeptide mixtures from bovine blood dialysates to satisfy the need for such preparations with a reproducible composition.